fanmadegemmysfandomcom-20200215-history
Hey Arnold!
These products were made to promote the classic Nicktoon and movie since their launch in 2000. Products Party Gerald-I Feel Good and Mambo #5 (sung in his own voice) Mambo #5's lyrics are changed to: "A little bit of Helga in the sun, A little bit of Phoebe all night long, A little bit of Lila here I am, A little bit of you makes me your man." Holiday Party Helga Rockin' Head Plaque-Rocking Around the Christmas Tree Holiday Lila-I Want a Hippotamus for Christmas-sways and arms move side to side Holiday Phoebe-same motion and song as Holiday Lila, except she gyrates her body slowly (recording: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6j46h0i-XA) Holiday Party Helga 3-We Wish You A Merry Christmas Party Arnold 2-checkers light up red, orange and yellow on red shirt as he sings Soul Man. Party Helga 2-Asereje plays as the red band on her dress lights up. Her shoes and eyes glow in the dark. Holiday Party Interactive Infrared Arnold and Helga-Arnold is in a red and black tuxedo and Helga is wearing a green Christmas dress. They sing Baby It's Cold Outside. Arnold is gingerbread scented and Helga is cinnamon scented. Valentine Arnold-Dreamlover-he is in a red and black tuxedo. Light-Up Valentine Phoebe-At the press of her hand, she sways and waves her hands to Love Potion Number 9. When she's finished singing, a light-up white heart on her chest appears reading "I love you" in the following colors: I - red L - orange O - grey V - blue E - pink Y - purple O - green U- yellow Raven vs. Raven Commercial Arnold and Helga-When the button is pushed, they go into the following arguement: Helga: "I wanna watch That's So Raven!" Arnold: "But I wanna watch Teen Titans!" Helga: Raven! Arnold: Titans! Helga: Raven! Arnold: Titans! This was used to promote Arguing Raven vs. Raven from the Vintage T.V. Titans. Arnold and Helga at the Hillwood City Theatre-Arnold discusses the rules of the theatre as Helga eats, drinks, smokes and takes flash photos. This is sold at Wonderland and California's Great America. Monologue: Arnold: We'd like to advise there's no eating, drinking, smoking or flash photography permitted in the Hillwood City Theatre. Now please enjoy the show. Arnold and Helga at the Hillwood City Theatre 2-Arnold says this monologue while Helga moves: During this production, we do not allow any gratuitous violence, stupidity, nor rude humor. Enjoy the show! Gardener Helga-She waters a flower as "Pocket Full of Sunshine" plays. Halloween Arnold-Dressed as Adam, Frankenstein's monster, he moves to "Electric Avenue." Helga and Olga Sisters Duet-They play "Best Friends Forever" from "Veggie-Tales: The Penniless Princess." Country Phoebe-She swings her light-up lasso and shifts side-to-side while singing These Boots Were Made For Walking. She sports a blue cowgirl costume. Cheerleading Rhonda-Mickey Halloween Disco Arnold-Dressed as the Goldmember Austin Powers (available in pinstripe and outrageous 70s suit), he dances to a whimsical Halloween version of "I Will Survive." (same recording as Pumpkin Time's Mr. T-Bones: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXbj4AYgoZ0 and Cracker Barrel's 2014 rubberized skeleton http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqtXB0ZKhTY) Radio Rockin' Holiday Arnold-a saxophone-driven jazz version of Santa Claus is Coming to Town Sandy-The girl from Summer Love dances to Soaking Up the Sunshine from Weather the Weather as well as Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weeny Yellow Polkadot Bikini Sheena- Nadine-I Can Be Your Freind from Veggietales Showbiz Ones Showbiz Arnold, Fred and Joe-Old Enough to Sing The Blues Showbiz Helga and Sweepstakes-Ashes to Ashes Showbiz Gerald and Raymond-Twist and Shout Showbiz Phoebe and Sebastian-Over the River Showbiz Lila and Kerry-It's Saturday Showbiz Rhonda and Katie-Stand by Me Showbiz Sheena and Showbiz Sandy and Showbiz Earl and Showbiz Brainy and Showbiz Sid and Showbiz Nadine and Lacy-a Macarena-like version of Holly Jolly Christmas Memorable Moments (based on Hey Arnold! episodes) "Phoebe's Little Problem" Phoebe Farting Statue-When you walk by her, she makes the same farting sound from the episode. "Cool Party" Arnold, Stinky and Sid-YMCA "Helga's Show" Helga on Stage-20 great songs: 1. Hello Everybody 2. When the Circus Comes to Town 3. Tomorrow 4. Sing a Song 5. Go, Go, Go Joseph 6. Any Dream Will Do 7. My Favourite Things 8. Who Wants to Be The Ringmaster? 9. Yes, We Have No Bananas 10. Everybody Loves Somebody 11. That's Amore 12. Cheek to Cheek 13. Ride of Brunhelga 14. I Speak Six Languages 15. Pandemonium 16. I Ain't Got Nobody 17. Rockin' Robin 18. Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah 19. Do Wah Diddy Diddy 20. So Long, Everybody "Helga's Parrot" Helga and her Parrot-Animal Crackers in My Soup plays as they move like the Dancing Scarecrow from Wizard of Oz. "Summer Love" Lila, Helga and Arnold-Summer Nights from Grease "Eugene, Eugene" Eugene and Rhonda-When Life Gives You Lemons "Haunted Train" Arnold and Gerald-Arnold plays his harmonica while Gerald sin gs the Haunted Train Blues. "Arnold's Halloween" Arnold and Gerald-The Midnight Hour "Arnold's Christmas" Arnold, Helga, Rhonda, Phoebe and Gerald-We Hope You Have a Merry Christmas and Santa Claus Is Coming to Town "Eugene's Pet" Harmonica Player Arnold-He plays harmonica to Shenandoah. "Buses, Bikes and Subways" Harold and Helga-Everyday People "Monkeyman" Arnold-We Are the Champions "Arnold's Thanksgiving" Arnold-An instrumental version of Turkey in the Straw "Longest Monday" Arnold and Gerald-Sharp-Dressed Man "Sid the Vampire Slayer" Sid, Stinky and Arnold-I'm Your Boogieman "Friday the 13th" Eugene-Somebody's Watching Me "Big Bob Crisis" Helga and Olga-Awesomely Bad Time from the Backyardigans "Back to School" Arnold-I'm in a Daze from School Daze "Egg Story" Arnold and Helga-Devil in Disguise "Wheezin' Ed" Gerald-Just a Gigolo "Beaned" Helga-I'm a Loser "The Journal" Arnold and Helga-Stupid Cupid "It Girl" Helga-Walk Away from HSM "Ms. Perfect" Lila-Don't Cha "Rhonda's Glasses" Rhonda-I Only Have Eyes for You "Phoebe Skips" Phoebe-The Whistler and His Dog 80s Ones 80s Arnold-Whip it 80s Helga-Maniac 80s Rhonda-Mony Mony 80s Stinky-Sunglasses at Night 80s Gerald-My Sharona 80s Lila-Walking on Sunshine 80s Earl-Square Biz 80s Brainy-Vacation 80s Sid-We Built this City Viral Ones Viral Arnold-Money Makes Me Happy Viral Helga-What Does the Fox Say Viral Gerald-Never Gonna Give You Up Viral Stinky-Narwhal Song Viral Earl-Badger badger Badger 60s Fun Ones (made in 2000) 60s Fun Arnold-Let's Twist Again 60's Fun Helga-These Boots Are Made for Walking 60's Fun Phoebe-Dancing in the Street 60s Fun Gerald-I Fought the Man and the Man Won 60s Fun Sid-Dock of the Bay Motown Ones Motown Arnold-Sugar Pie Honey Bunch Motown Helga-Dancing in the Street Motown Gerald-My Girl Motown Phoebe-Love Machine (smae recording as hamster) Motown Lila-Yakety Yak Motown Earl-For Once in my Life Motown Rhonda-You're My First, My Last, My Everything Motown Stinky-Ring Ring Goes the Bell Motown Brainy-The Same Old Song Motown Olga-Mr. Postman Motown Sheena-You Can't Hurry Love Life-Sizes Life-Size Arnold-We Haz Jazz (because he loves jazz) Life-Size Phoebe-Beat It Life-Size Helga-Le Freak Life-Size Gerald-Get Down Tonight Life-Size Stinky-Suspicious Minds Singing Ornaments Each of these sound and motion-activated ornaments move their eyes and mouths. Stinky-Santa Claus Is Coming To Town and Sleeping on the Floor This Christmas Rhonda-The Big Red Fella in the Chimney Arnold-Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree and Holly-Jolly Christmas Helga-Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Lila-Jingle Bells Phoebe-You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch Gerald-Up on the Housetop and It's Christmas Time (same recording as the Rockalong Santas) Hey Arnold! The Movie Ones (made from June 28,2002-New Year's Eve 2002) Helga in Coat- Helga in Usual Garb- Deep Voice-movie lines and Superfreak Gerald in Usual Garb- Arnold (in tie and shirt)- Arnold (in usual outfit)-2 Way Agent Arnold-the Austin Powers theme Agent Gerald-Men in Black Agent Helga-the James Bond theme Life-Size Helga-movie lines and Life-Size Arnold-movie lines and These Boots Are Made for Walkin' Life-Size Gerald-movie lines and Knock-Offs Chantilly Lane City Crew Austin (resembles Arnold)-Do You Love Me Chantilly Lane City Crew Norah (resembles Helga)-Stupid Cupid Chantilly Lane City Crew Gavin (resembles Gerald)-I Feel Good Chantilly Lane City Crew Jackson (resembles Sid)-That's Amore Chantilly Lane City Crew Casey (resembles Olga)-Mickey Chantilly Lane City Crew Dawn (resembles Phoebe)-These Boots Are Made for Walking Chantilly Lane City Crew Cici (resembles Lila)-Walking on Sunshine Chantilly Lane City Crew Maddie (resembles Rhonda)-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Chantilly Lane City Crew Luca (resembles Earl)-Bad to the Bone Chantilly Lane City Crew Jacob (resembles Stinky)-The Gambler Chantilly Lane City Crew Dylan (resembles Brainy)-The Way You Look Tonight Cuddle Barn Cool Kids Justin (Arnold)-Sugar, Sugar Cuddle Barn Cool Kids Kaylee (Helga)-Be My Baby Cuddle Barn Cool Kids Lester (Gerald)-Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You Cuddle Barn Cool Kids Marlo (Earl)-Blurred Lines Cuddle Barn Cool Kids Julian (Stinky)-For Once In My Life Cuddle Barn Cool Kids Marina (Phoebe)-These Boots Are Made for Walking Cuddle Barn Cool Kids Carla (Lila)-How Sweet it Is Cuddle Barn Cool Kids Sharon (Rhonda)-Love You Like A Love Song Cuddle Barn Cool Kids Zach (Earl)-Moves Like Jagger Cuddle Barn Cool Kids Adam (Brainy)-Book of Love Chinafake Lovely Schoolboy (resembles Arnold)-Warfare Puppetry Chinafake School Angel (resembles Helga)-Kiss Kiss Kiss Chinafake Groovie Schoolboy (Gerald)-Tarzan and Jane Chinafake Funny Schoolgirl (Phoebe)-Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Chinafake Bump & Go Hula-Hooping Arnold-My World Trivia Prank Stars are $15 each. They're sold all over the place. Memorable Moments playsets and figures are $25 each. The Chantilly Lane City Crew are from 2004. Category:Nickelodeon